Memories Worth Remembering (Hiatus - Possible discontinuance)
by WalkTheDarkAlone
Summary: Karin was murdered by an espada 3 years ago. Ichigo and the rest of Soul Society have been looking for her since then. When they finally find her, she's adament to come. It'll take a lot to convince her that the Seiretei is where she belongs, but maybe Toshiro can bring back some of her old self? Rated M incase of any sexual content later on, I haven't decided quite yet.
1. Chapter 1

((To everyone who has read my older fanfiction s and hasn"t heard from me for half a year, I apologize. But to those who are now reading my fanfictions, I hope you enjoy. If you do have any questions though, feel free to message me!))

She sat there staring at the orange haired teen in front of her, blinking repeatatively to clear her mind. "I'm sorry, but what right do you have to say you're my brother?! I know I would remember my own fucking brother!" She narrowed her eyes and shot up to look at him evenly. "If you _are_ my brother tell me things that only you would know."

The man named Ichigo looked down at his sister in anguish. I should have let Rukia come and do this… Its so much harder than I thought it to be. "Karin, I can't! Everything I know about you is from the human world, but your don't remember any of it… Please stop making this so hard for me." He opened his palms and covered her elegant fists with his roughened ones, "Please… I want you to know I'm being honest"

She lowered her gaze and stared at the seams of her clothing, pitying the frayed material along with the man in fron of her. "Then how did you find me…? Why did it take you so long to find me?!" Tears leaked from her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away, only to find them frozen.

"Kurosaki-taichou, you have a mission to go on with Rukia fuku-taichou." The voice was husky and worn from command, but for some reason it triggered figments of memories to come back to her.

She turned slowly to look at the young man with the turquoise eyes and bleach white hair, "…I know you.. But how…?" her voice faultered some as her eyes once again filled with tears.

"Hey, shorty could you get her in the Seireti for me? She wants some sort of proof that I am related to her… Maybe you can get through that thick head of hers?" Ichigo spoke up suddenly, glancing between the teenage looking girl and the sun. "I really have to get going now if I want to make this mission on time."

The man with the white hair nodded and waved away Ichigo, "Yeah yeah, just go Kurosaki." He turned back to her with a complex expression before nodding towards the step for her to sit. He knocked on the door to old house before opening the door and addressing her care-taker, "Granny, its Shiro… Do you mind making tea for Miss Kurosaki please..?"

The other end was quiet before she shouted out in reply, "Oh of course Shiro-chan, I figured one of these days someone would come to pick up this girl. She's a strong one so be careful!" We could hear her bustling around in the kitchen before appearing with a tray adorned with a pot of tea and matching cups. "Here you go Shiro-chan, in just the set you liked as a boy!"

She watched in interest as the boy flushed with color and hastily took the tray from the care-taker and apologized for the nuisance and then thanked her with a genuine smile. Something she highly doubted was a normal occurrence. "I have questions, can you answer them?" Her words are a bit timid and ragged on the edges.

He looks down at the girl before setting the tea down and sitting on the opposite side of the tea, "If I have that knowledge, but I'm not promising anything." He hands her a cup and picks up his own to take a tentative sip.

She bit her lips in thought, choosing her words carefully, "I know you… But how?" She lifted her gaze and looked at him pointedly, before drinking some of her tea. "Please, I need to know. This feels like such a dream sometimes."

He looked over at her, noting her shaking grasp on her tea cup. "Kurosaki… I met you when you were eleven. We played a game of soccer and a hollow, or an evil spirit, attacked you. I saved you." He watched her brows raise in curiosity before settling back on her brow. A carefree laugh escaped her lips.

"That's how we met? It's pretty ridiculous if you think about it." She finished her tea and stood, looking down at the white haired captain. "I'll go pack my things. I think this might be intriguing, and I want to see if my memories will come back." She walked in and talked to her caretaker before coming back out with a small bag of belongings. "Well, you've come to take me away, so you might as well do it now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Heh, sorry for the short chapter, usually starting things off are pretty hard…**

**Karin: Liar! You just couldn't think of anything else to write!**

**Me: How'd you get here?! Go away!**

**Toshiro: She won't go away… I've tried…**

**Karin: Shut up Toshi!**

**Me: Whatever, let's just start the story =.=**

_"That's how we met? It's pretty ridiculous if you think about it." She finished her tea and stood, looking down at the white haired captain. "I'll go pack my things. I think this might be intriguing, and I want to see if my memories will come back." She walked in and talked to her caretaker before coming back out with a small bag of belongings. "Well, you've come to take me away, so you might as well do it now"_

Toshiro put her bag around his chest and made sure it was secure before kneeling down to have her climb on his back, "Hurry up, I have paperwork to do." She rolled her eyes and climbed onto his back, securing her arms around his neck and slipping her long legs through his arms to stay balanced.

"Whatever happened to walking like normal people?" She questions as he tests his balance with her weight added to his, "I mean, do soul reapers shunpo everywhere?" Sighing, she shifts and almost causes him to topple to the ground.

"First off, yes, Shinagimi almost always shunpo unless they are walking for leisure. Secondly, stop moving so we can get situated and leave." He scowls and clenches his teeth to keep from screaming at her, rebalancing himself and tightening his grip on her legs. "Now hold on, we'll be going now."

Her arms tighten around his neck and she presses close to his back as he starts to pick up speed. Her eyes open and she gets a glimpse of the ground, 12 feet below. "Please don't drop me..!" Her voice is rushed and frightened as she clings to Toshiro tightly.

He chuckles and tightens his grip on her legs, turning his head a bit and whispering softly, "I won't drop you Karin… You're too important. Plus Kurosaki would kill me..!" His speed slows and he slows descends down to a large building, slipping her back onto her feet and prying her arms from his neck. "C'mon, you can open your eyes now, you're fine!"

Karin's eyes flutter open and her cheeks turn a ruddy color at how close his face is to hers, pushing him away and facing the other way so he can't see her expression, "T-thank you Toshiro," she stops as she gets a sight of the building, almost three stories high with wide windows and crimson hangings, "W-where are we..? It's beautiful..!"

He chuckles and come up behind her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's the Soul Reaper Academy. It's where you're going to be studying Kido, Hand-to-hand, and the steps to release your Zanpaktou." His eyes search the academy before leaning close to her cheek and pointing to one of the highest windows on the left-hand side, "That's where I spent my 2 years at the Academy… Usually it's a total of 4 years but I was well advanced in my courses."

She turns to look at him in amazement and teases him, "See? I knew it, inside your just a big nerd! That's why you do all the paperwork, you don't want Rangiku to look better than you!" She watches him scowl and bunch up his fists, obviously trying to keep his anger in check. "You probably even bought her the sake to distract her!" She chuckles to herself and watches a tick mark appear.

"KUROSAKI JUST SHUT UP!" He bursts out in anger, narrowing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair to keep from smacking her on the back of the head. "I swear Kurosaki, you can be as dense as your brother most of the time..!" Her watches tears come to her eyes before she bursts out in hysterical laughter, wiping her eyes as she clutches her ribs in pain.

She stops laughing as memories of his anger come back to her in bits and pieces, causing even more chortling."Oh Kami, you're so easy to bait Toshiro!" She continues to chuckle to herself as she regains her composure, smiling at him with a teasing lit to her voice, "I honestly didn't mean a word of anything I just said, I simply wanted to make a point of angering you!" She laughs softly and leans up to ruffle his hair to further anger him.

He sighs in defeat and shoves her playfully, smiling "Well, are you ready to go inside and face what you're future is about?" He watches her lips lift in a graceful smirk and take a step forward after taking her bag from him.

"Bring it on..!" She laughs and runs towards the building, throwing open the doors.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**A/N: To anyone who has this favorited or followed, I would like to apologize for the long hiatus and the "possible discontinuance" thing. This was due to me losing all files for these stories and then further ending up in the hospital for personal reasons. I'm not sure if anyone has been awaiting updates or freaked out when they learned i may be discontinuing as I know it is not a great feeling when a story you enjoy is given up upon by the author. Therefore, I've decided I will not be discontinuing this OR any of my other stories. I will be rewriting them though. This means all chapter currently posted will be replaced and changed. The result of that may be that my chapters are sorted out differently and what has happened in the chapters so far may be written in greater depth or placed in a different chapter altogether along with possible other chapters being added. I may also change to a first person narrative for some stories and occasionally swap POVs (point of views) between characters in a story. Thank you to anyone who are still following, favoriting, and reviewing these stories though they haven't been updated. I truly do appreciate this, though you probably don't realize how much. **


End file.
